


PokePleasure

by Balmyfables



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Ben Folds Five song characters, Bondage, Celebratory Sex, F/F, F/M, Multi, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Tentacles, shiny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2019-06-28 04:33:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15700236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balmyfables/pseuds/Balmyfables
Summary: A collection of smutty short stories celebrating pokemon and their trainers.Each short labeled for what tags it contains - not all tags apply to every work.





	1. Community Day: Eevee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On Eevee Community Day, Sara finds a shiny eevee, and she celebrates with Zac by getting down. Two voyeuristic eevees join the fun.
> 
> OC Female Pokemon Trainer/OC Male Pokemon Trainer; Eevee/Eevee  
> Vanilla, celebratory semi-public sex & animal voyuerism

Summer love was in the air.

The lawns of the local community college were sunny and welcoming to the droves of trainers that came to take advantage of the sudden proliferation of eevee. The usually shy creatures were everywhere; males tussled with other males and shamelessly chased the rare female that came by. Their breeding season was short, and they took full advantage of it.

The charm of eevees drew out dozens of trainers. Not all of the trainers who swarmed to the campus were used to being outside for such prolonged periods, in the middle of the day to boot. Sara was worried she would burn to a crisp and had forgotten water, despite waking that morning from a nightmare of dying in a desert. Zak’s falling knee was giving him trouble after so much walking, and he tried not to limp.

They bumped into each other in front of the music building.

“Zak!” Sara cried, throwing her arms around his shoulders. “Oh, it’s so good to see you! How are you doing?”

“Hey, Sara. Good, I’m good. You?”

“Fantastic! I just can't believe how cute all these eevees are! I feel like I just died and am in a chocolate and marshmallow heaven!”

Zak chuckled at her enthusiasm. “Right. Can’t go anywhere without stepping on eevees,” Zak said as an eevee darted across the path in front of them. He half heartedly threw a pokeball after it, and missed.

“I can’t pet them fast enough!” Sara gleefully ran from eevee to eevee, petting each one’s head or tail or fluffy mane before darting to the next one.

Zak followed in her wake, contentedly catching all of them. He was tossing curve balls at a particularly feisty one when Sara exploded into shrieks and squealling.

“What!?” Zak jumped, spinning around while the eevee fled. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw an eevee fur as shiny and white as snow prancing before Sara, hopping around playfully and attacking her shoe laces.

“Oh my god! You are too cute!” Sara fawned over the albino eevee, dropping to her knees and pulling a golden razzberry from her bags. “Here you go, you cute thing, this is delicious,” she cooed, holding the plump fruit out temptingly.

The snowy eevee approached tentatively, sniffing the berry curiously before taking it delicately in its jaws. It backed away from Sara’s fingers, and with a flash of its sharp fangs devoured the berry.

Sara pulled her most expensive pokeball from her bags and tossed a gentle curve at the eevee. The spectacular shiny gave one indignant chirrup before getting sucked into the ball.

“Please please please,” Sara whispered, fingers crossed on both hands and eyes closed.

 The ball rocked back and forth, once. Twice. Three times. And then then it clicked shut.

“Yes!” Sara exploded into happy dancing and cheers.

“Congrats!”

“Thanks,” Sara grinned at him, sidling up to his side and fondling the pokeball. Her delicate hands slid across his sides and down to his abdomen.

Zak froze, but a grin pulled at his lips.

“Catching a shiny getting you excited?” he asked, turning his head to the side. He could only see the top of her head as she leaned against his shoulder, slipping her fingers under his belt.

“Definitely,” she murmured, rubbing her fingers across the ultra ball in such a way Zak couldn’t stop staring. “I'm wetter than if blastoise used hydro pump,” she breathed huskily into his ear.

Zak’s member twitched hopefully.

“Wanna celebrate your catch?” he murmured, pulling her onto his lap.

“Zak, stop. All the eevees are watching,” Sara protested half heartedly, a blush warning her cheeks.

“So?” Zak replied. “They can't talk. And what do you think they’re doing to make so many cute little eevees?” He let his lips brush her ear, and she shivered.

Her blush deepened, and she chewed her lower lip as she rocked her hips forward, mini skirted hip bumping into his erection. He gasped slightly, reaching down to hike her skirt up her thigh.

“There are so many trainers around,” she whispered, turning to put her lips on his collar bone. They left a hot trail of desire that shot right through him to his groin, which twitched in definite excitement.

“Let's go into the garden corner,” he said, voice gone all husky, and motioned towards a small courtyard a few meters away.

Sara took his hand and led him there determinedly. As soon as they rounded the corner, Sara wrapped herself around Zak like a tentacruel, ignoring the maple tree in the way and sliding her leg between his knees. She rode up onto his groin, tilting her hips until her wet spot was on his jeans and her clit got much desired friction. Zak gasped, and Sara smothered it desperate kisses.

Zak shoved his hands under her shirt, cupping her breasts. She moaned, squirming and wanting more, and he reached around behind to unhook her bra one handed. Sara sighed in satisfaction when his thumbs found her taut nipples.

“Animal style,” Sara demanded, turning around suddenly and flipping her skirt up to her back. The sight of her pale ass and the pretty purple thong under her black mini skirt made Zak’s hard on throb. “Do me like an eevee.”

Rather unfortunate metaphor, he thought, with all the eevees around making him feel like children were watching. He spied at least three sets of chocolatey eyes looking at them, full of innocence and curiosity. But then he saw two eevees further afield chase each other, and when one caught the other it mounted and started humping blissfully. Maybe not so innocent after all.

Fuck it, all the eevees were fucking, so could they.

Zak unzipped his pants and released his dick, the cold air shocking on his dripping head. Sara had pulled her thong to the side and was rubbing her clit, moaning shamelessly as her pussy leaked. Zak pumped himself once, twice, drinking in how sexy she was when she pleasured herself and how good it felt to be touching himself, then reached forward and carefully slid his fingers along her labia.

“Ahhh. Yes, Zak,” she moaned.

She definitely was as wet as a blastoise attack, and when he was satisfied she was ready he stepped forward and rubbed his cockhead against her.

“Zak. Zak,” she repeated his name in increasing volume as he used his cock on her clit.

“Shhh,” he murmured, leaning over her back and cupping her breasts, sliding along her slit so he was covered in her juices. He pulsed there. “This show is for the eevees. We don’t want security.”

“Fuck,” she hissed, and then agreed in hushed tones. He bit her ear, and chuckled when she gasped.

Zak liked sliding into her without using hands, waiting till she was wet enough her pussy almost sucked his cock in. It felt like she was eating him, sucking him down with an audible pop. He held her in place by her breasts, and she reached back to hold his forearms, and together they pulled against each other's thrusts.

They bit back their gasps and moans, the only sounds their heavy panting and the slapping of wet bodies colliding together. Two of the curious eevees grew bolder, coming out to sniff Sara’s shoelaces.

“H-hello, dearies,” Sara panted, sucking back her spit and trying to not go cross-eyed as Zak wrecked her from the inside, hitting her G-spot with every stroke. The eevee at back batted the first eevee’s ankles, then lurched forward and locked forepaws around her hips.

“Yeah? Fuck her silly,” Zak growled encouragingly as the boy started humping.

Sara’s thighs were suddenly soaked, dripping down to her boots and darkening the front of Zak’s jeans.

“God, Sara,” Zak panted, looking at her dripping pussy and his cock plunging into it.

“We have to… catch these two,” Sara panted as Zak picked up speed, “and let them out to play when we're together.”

“Or never put them in a ball at all,” Zak gasped, squeezing her breasts and trying simultaneously not to come and keep pounding Sara.

Luckily, she sounded close. A litany of “fuck, fuck, fuck,” was pouring from her lips like whispered prayers, and she arched against him, aligning to the right spot and rubbing her clit madly. Zak bit his lower lip, brow furled as he humped like a horny eevee. Finally, she was clenching around him, her whole body jerking as she came, and Zak spurted off like a squirtle that just learned water pulse.

The two eevees had finished copulating, and both approached the humans that had slumped to the ground and lay panting on the cool mulch. They chirped and nuzzled the couple, crawling onto their laps.

“Aw. Sara. We have to keep these ones,” Zak breathed, rubbing the eevee’s ear fondly. His relaxing cock twitched, and it made his whole body shudder. “You may not be shiny, little lady, so Sara may not love you as much as her shiny, but you are lovely.”

“Nonsense, Zak,” Sara huffed, snuggling the boy eevee between her breasts, apparently both of them loving the fur-to-skin contact. “I can love a rainbow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters named after the Ben Fold's song, "Zak and Sara," https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g1J8np9w77U, because I was listening to it while I was petting eevees on community day :)


	2. Bulba-Sore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bulbasaur just wants her human to feel better.
> 
> F human/F bulbasaur  
> Light bondage  
> 

 

Bulbasaur let her owner her pick her up and squeeze her tightly. The little monster snuggled into her owner’s chest, determined to give as good as she received. She loved these cuddle sessions, and rubbed her face up against her trainer’s soft breasts and hummed contentedly.

Her human wrapped her luscious arms around her, one above her bulb and one below, and Bulbasaur thought she fit just right. She wanted to stay this way forever.

She opened her pink eyes and blinked when her owner snuffled, and watched tears dribble from her owner’s eyes with mounting concern.

“Bulba?” she chirruped quietly, sneaking out a vine to carefully wipe her owner’s cheek.

“Oh, Bulbasaur,” her human whimpered, bending to cover bulbasaur’s head with kisses. “Thank you for always being here for me, Bulby.”

The bulbasaur snuggled closer, broad snout mouthing her owner’s breasts, and her human sucked in a breath as her nipples pebbled under Bulbasaur’s lips. Bulbasaur nuzzled her more gently, licking the taut nipples through the shirt fabric.

“Bulby,” her human whispered as one of Bulbasaur’s vines snaked forward to gently wrap around her throat, the second to squeeze her other breast. Bulbasaur still wasn’t great at fine motor control with her vines, but she focused intently and was able to slowly slide the tip back and forth across the hardened nub.

A floral aroma filled the air, and Bulbasaur cringed slightly. She couldn’t help the sweet scent leaking out of her bulb and her tiny sex. Most other bulbasaurs had better control of their sweet scent, but her human just moaned appreciatively and bulbasaur didn’t feel embarrassed anymore.

Bulbasaur slowly dragged her vine down her human’s body to her waist band, and then slipped twice before she finally managed to push it into the tight space. Her human gasped and shook, her thighs pressed tightly together. Her human giggled as the vine found her soaked panties, and squirmed and gasped out laughter as bulbasaur pulled back her panties and slid a vine against her suddenly ticklish clit.

Unimpressed at the laughter, bulbasaur tightened the vine around her human’s throat and clamped her mouth around one of her master’s breasts and bit, hard enough to be noticed but not hard enough to injure. She pushed her vines deep into her human. She gasped at the intrusion, and bulbasaur took the opportunity to stuff a vine into her trainer’s mouth as well.

“Uhn um un huhn,” her human complained.

Bulbasaur shot her a snide smirk and started pumping her vine into her cunt, and was rewarded by a muffled scream and wild thrusting of her human’s hips.

Two vines were not enough, bulbasaur thought wistfully as her human’s hand scrabbled for purchase on her bulb. She wanted to wrap her human up in vines so tight that she wouldn’t squirm so much, but she also didn’t want to remove the vine gag that the human was sucking and tonguing so sweetly. Maybe she could convince tentacool to join and use wrap. Tentacool and the human were probably both willing.

Her human’s sex snapped and twanged against bulbasaur’s vine, and her luscious body stiffened as all her muscles snapped taunt and quivered. Her human’s hands tightened too tightly around bulbasaur’s bulb, crinkling the leaves and causing light bruising, but bulbasaur didn’t mind, not when such sweet sounds poured out from around the gag.


End file.
